The 7 Gems Bring Back Tokyo Mew Mew
by Sheena-MFfan
Summary: After all her friends are murdered at Cafe Mew Mew, Zakuro has a difficult time regaining her composure. With the fans and the aliens getting to her, will she ever find out who the killer is? Will she find out a way to resurrect her friends back to life?
1. Bloodthirsty Killer

**The 7 Gems; Bring Back Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Obviously, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (I wish I did) or Zakuro Fujiwara (I wish she was my oneesama…) Anyway, please enjoy!**

"Ichigo!" Minto called out to her red haired friend. "I spilt my tea! Come clean it up will ya?"

"You're the one who made the mess; you clean it up!" Ichigo called back.

"Um, I'd rather not," Minto snorted.

"I'll clean it for you Minto-san," Lettuce offered cheerfully as she walked over to Minto's table and wiped away all the spilt tea with a wet cloth.

"Thank you Lettuce," Minto thanked. Lettuce smiled down at the lorikeet before walking into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Minto then heard a sound by the entrance of the café, and then her face instantly lit up. "Good morning Oneesama!"

I entered the café with my emotionless expression, but before I closed the door, I ducked down. Just as I predicted, a little yellow blur flew over my head saying "HI ZAKURO ONEECHAN NA NO DA!!" and she jumped right out of the café. I stood up straight again and turned around to look at the blonde haired girl who was now lying down on the ground outside holding her head. I sighed and now, officially, walked into Café Mew Mew. I glanced over at Ichigo and Minto before slowly walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Zakuro!" Lettuce greeted cheerfully. I looked at her for a moment before resuming what I was doing. I got a teacup from the cupboard and made myself some warm mint tea. I walked out of the kitchen and sat down at my table and took a sip of my tea. I took out a magazine that I brought with me and began to read it. I could feel my face begin to twist with annoyance and slight anger as I read on, and I almost let out a low growl.

"What are you reading Oneesama?" Minto asked curiously as she walked up beside me.

"…A false magazine," I answered passing the magazine to her and taking a sip of tea after.

"You're right…nothing in this magazine is true about you Oneesama," I watched in the corner of my eye as Minto flipped through each page of the magazine. After I finished drinking my tea she placed the magazine on the table and walked back to her own table. "Oneesama, in that magazine in mentioned that you still have family members left. Is that true?" Minto placed a hand over her mouth regretting what she just said.

More than likely she assumed that what she said hurt my feelings. It didn't, however. I was used to it by now. "I don't have any that live here in Tokyo," I replied. "But my mother lives in America if I remember correctly." I didn't really want to think about my family right now; I was stressed enough as it is. I had to come here late because of a useless meeting I had to go to with my manager. He told me I was going to star in an upcoming movie or something. I can't remember which one. I let out a light sigh and went into the changing room.

A few seconds after I entered the changing room, Pudding reentered the café. Both of her hands were occupied: one was rubbing a forming bump on her head, and the other was holding an object that looked like a piece of paper or something similar. "Where did Zakuro onee-chan go na no da?" She asked.

"She just went to go change," Ichigo answered for her monkey teammate.

"Oh," Pudding replied as she bounced over to Minto. "Minto onee-chan, Zakuro onee-chan dropped this outside na no da. Could you give this back to her na no da?"

"Of coarse Pudding," Minto replied taking the object in Pudding's hand. "It's a letter…" Minto turned the letter around and checked the front side of it. _This is definitely Oneesama's handwriting, so she wrote this to someone…but it doesn't even say who it's to…. Oh well, better go give it to her!_ Minto thought as she rushed over to the changing room.

"Minto wait! Zakuro will still be changing!" Ichigo called. But Minto didn't hear her. "Oh man…Zakuro's gonna kill her!"

Minto got to the changing room and took a deep breath before she knocked on the door and called out my name. But I didn't hear her even with my wolf genes since she did it so faintly. Minto noticed the door was open slightly so she peeked in. Her face turned deep crimson red; she saw me in the change room with no shirt or bra on. I only noticed her when she gasped. My eyes widened as I turned around and looked her in the eyes. I blinked a few times before asking, "Minto, what are you doing? Watching me change?"

Minto turned redder as she replied, "N-No! O-Of coarse not!" I could tell she was very unstable right now. Her eyes were wide, and she was trying to get them to look back at my face, but they were glued to my chest.

I let out a soft chuckle as I walked closer to her and opened the door a bit more so I could see her fully. Her blush covered her whole face since I was much closer to her now. "It's okay Minto; I know you didn't mean to peek at me on purpose. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you without a shirt on before," I told her. Her jaw dropped far and her bird wings and tail appeared out of embarrassment.

"Wha-so when did you see me?!" Minto yelled at me. It was really hard to resist laughing.

"When you changed in front of me," I replied.

"When the hell did I do that?"

"You don't remember the time when you got drunk?" I asked her. She blankly stared at me still blushing. "I should've known. Ichigo, Pudding and Ryou don't remember either. Keiichiro was somehow forced by Ryou to buy lots of beer and other alcohol drinks. Pudding then suggested that they have a drinking contest. Ichigo and Ryou agreed to the idea, me, Lettuce and Keiichiro stayed away from them so we wouldn't get involved, and you just sat at your table drinking tea like you always do. But then Ichigo said you were to _chicken_ to try, so you got mad and joined, and you won the contest drinking a total of 20 beers or so. Since it was time to head home from the café you rushed into the change room. I was just about to leave the change room since I just finished changing, and then you…well; you probably get the point by now."

"……Oh…now I remember…sort of wish I didn't…"

I bit down on my tongue to stop a laugh that threatened to escape my mouth. "Anyway Minto, do you mind closing the door and waiting outside until I finish changing?" Minto gave me one final glance before completely shutting the door and sitting down in front of a wall.

I quickly changed out of the rest of my clothes and slipped on my purple Café Mew Mew waitress uniform. I exited the changing room and closed the door behind me. I turned to my right and saw Minto sitting down beside me grasping something. I stared into her eyes. They looked so cute; they were slightly wide and showed embarrassment and a bit a fear. I also noticed that her bird features haven't disappeared yet, and her blush seemed like it was stained to her face. "Look, if Ichigo said that I would kill you if you caught me changing or something like that, I'm not going to, okay? It's not that big of a deal since you're female. If it was Ryou then yeah I'd kick his ass," I exclaimed to her which caused her to laugh.

She stood up; all fear of me killing her has escaped from her eyes. "Oh, the reason I came up here," Minto started holding the letter in front of her. "Pudding found this letter you dropped outside the café before you entered."

I took it from her and stared at it for a second. "This letter is for you-" But I got cut off at a piercing scream that filled the whole café. It caught me off guard and I dropped the letter.

"That sounded like Lettuce!" Minto stated. Since she still had her lorikeet wings at the moment, she used them and flew over to the kitchen where she heard Lettuce scream. "Lettuce, are you…" For some reason, Minto stopped. I don't know why and I couldn't see her expression from this far away, but it looks like her face turned pale. When I saw her fall to her knees I ran over to her.

When I saw what Minto had just seen, I got weak in my knees too. I didn't fall down, but I had to grab onto Minto's shoulders to support myself. 10 minutes ago, our cheerful porpoise teammate was just washing dishes, but now…her head was separated from her body and her blood was gushing around everywhere. I looked at Lettuce's corpse in horror. After a few minutes I transformed into Mew Zakuro and cautiously walked up to Lettuce's body. I grabbed a napkin from a counter in the kitchen and began examining the way Lettuce had been killed. I used the napkin to rub against the now 2 parts of Lettuce's neck where she had been beheaded. "Claws…someone cut off her head with claws…" I could hear Minto making some disturbing sounds behind me. I turned around to see that she had thrown up on the floor. _She must not be used to seeing such a large amount of blood…_ I gave Lettuce one last sad look before I helped Minto back up, ignoring the mess she had made. "Listen to me Minto. Try to pull yourself together and transform. We have to find the others and completely figure out what just happened."

Minto hesitated before she slowly nodded. "Mew Mew Mint, Metamorphosis!" She yelled. After the harsh light of her transformation faded, she appeared as Mew Mint. Minto and I walked out of the kitchen and into the main room of the café where we saw Ichigo and Pudding already in their Mew forms.

"What happened to Lettuce? We heard her scream," Ichigo asked.

I looked over to Minto who looked at me back, but we didn't hesitate to look away. Then…there was silence. No sound at all could be heard. That silence lasted for at least a couple of minutes. I knew Minto was frozen and was waiting for me to say something, but I didn't want to say it any more than she did. After awhile, I finally muttered, "…She's dead…"

Gasps were heard from Ichigo and Pudding as their eyes grew wide. Ichigo closed her eyes and looked away trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. "No…Lettuce onee-chan's not dead na no da. D-Don't lie to us Zakuro onee-chan…" Pudding said weakly.

"I'm not lying Pudding…she really is dead-"

"-DON'T LIE!!" Pudding cut in as she ran up to me and shook my shoulders.

"Pudding! Stop being so childish! She's dead! Don't deny the truth!" I yelled back at her and slapped her hands away. I watched as Pudding backed away from me and ran back over to Ichigo and cried on her chest. I probably wasn't as hurt as everyone else since I wasn't very close to Lettuce, at least not as much as everyone else. Pudding on the other hand was the closest to Lettuce out of all of us; they were best friends, so I'm not surprised that she broke down so easily.

Ichigo hugged Pudding softly trying to comfort her young friend as much as she could. Ichigo looked up and directed her gaze towards me. "Do you know how she died Zakuro-san?" She asked.

"Please don't make me explain it; Minto will throw up again," I said with a little disgust in my voice.

"Yeah…uh…sorry about that…" Minto apologized to me. Her face suddenly became serious again as she began speaking more. "Hey, wait a minute. Where are Ryou and Keiichiro? Surely the would have heard Lettuce scream."

Right after that, almost as if it was on queue, we heard two male screams from the basement of the café. Their screams felt like they were clawing at my wolf ears and of coarse my hearing was much more sensitive then everyone else's. Thankfully, the screams only lasted a short period of time.

"Oh no…please don't tell me it happened to the guys too!" Ichigo pleaded shakily. I clenched my fists and let out a growl before I jetted downstairs. I hesitated for a few seconds before opening the door in the basement that would reveal the lab.

"Dammit!" I blurted out when I saw Ryou and Keiichiro lying on the floor dead in the same way Lettuce was: beheaded. I walked over to them and looked at the way their heads had been cut off. "They died in the exact same way Lettuce did. Their killer must be an animal with claws…because it looks like no weapons were involved." I wiped the blood that had gotten on my boot away before closing the laboratory door and heading back upstairs.

"So…what happened? Are the guys okay?" Ichigo asked me. I looked at her sadly before closing my eyes and turning my head away from her. "No…please no…" She began saying that over and over until she finally fell to her knees and tears shredded out of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Pudding cried more now too and I could tell Minto was about to cry by the way she was shaking.

I was about to walk over to Minto but I froze instantly when a bullet just zoomed by the side of my head. I began shaking in fear just taking in the fact that I almost died. It took me awhile before I turned around and saw that the bullet shot right through the wall of Café Mew Mew that was in its path. When I turned back around again and faced the other Mews, I realized whoever fired that bullet wasn't aiming for me in the first place. No, they were aiming for Pudding…and they hit her, directly in the forehead. I saw her eyes roll back in her head as her corpse collapsed on the ground with blood pouring out of her forehead.

"PUDDING!!" Ichigo and Minto screamed. Ichigo had formed a puddle of tears on the floor now, and a few tears had escaped Minto's eyes. I could feel my eyes start to get teary too for the first time since the defeat of Deep Blue. Seriously, wouldn't you find it hard not to cry if all your dearest friends were dying right before your eyes and you couldn't do anything about it?

I walked over to Pudding's dead body and put my hand on her face and closed her eyes. It really is a disturbing sight to see someone with no pupils in their eyes. This was so dreadful to bear; I seriously don't think I can take much more of it. But unfortunately, I don't think this murderous rampage was over yet. And, right at that moment, that was the only time that I wished I wasn't right. Because right after I thought that, another one of us died: …Ichigo.

But she was dead before she even knew it since no screams or moans could be heard from her. Her death was quick and painless, but it was gruesome for me and Minto. Ichigo had gotten cut perfectly in half, and by the way it sounded, I assumed her attacker cut her with a newly sharpened sword. Ichigo's blood spilled everywhere creating an oversized puddle around her corpse. Her blood spread out so far it got mine and Minto's boots dirty. Minto got overly sickened by this since I could hear her throw up again. I've seen quite a few people die, but this was completely insane. My knees gave in and I fell to the floor puking as well. I could feel tears form in the corners of my eyes. At first I was wondering what they were since I haven't cried for years. I turned my head to look at Minto and I saw tears were crawling heavily down her face.

This was so horrible. Almost all of my friends are dead, and both me and Minto are weak and venerable. I hated feeling this weak, just hated it. _If only I could see where our attacker is…then I'd kill them! Still…I don't know where their position is…I better get me and Minto out of the café before we're killed too!_ I wiped the tears out of my eyes and shakily stood up. I cautiously looked around bearing my fangs before walking over to my only remaining teammate as fast as I could. "C'mon Minto, we have to get out of here before we're killed too!" But Minto didn't move. I knew she wanted too, was desperately trying too, but she was frozen in place unable to move. I have to get us out of here, and I'd rather save her life than save my own. I picked her up as gently as I could and held her firmly in my arms, and without hesitation I began rushing over to the entrance of the café.

"O…Oneesama…" I heard Minto mutter.

"No, don't worry Minto. We're gonna get out of here and go teach that murderer a lesson! …Augh!" I screamed out the last part from a sharp pain that I felt in my right ankle. I looked back and saw that I had been stabbed with a ninja throwing star in the back of my ankle. _Claws, guns, swords, and now ninja stars! What doesn't this killer have?!_ It caused me to lose my balance, but luckily for the both of us that I only fell to my knees.

"Oneesama! You're hurt!" Minto gasped as she squirmed out of my arms. I felt her wrap her arms around me and try to lift me up. "C'mon Oneesama, get up. I'll carry you the rest of the way."

"No…you won't be able to Minto, I'm too heavy…" I stated as I pulled the ninja star out of my ankle and winced from the pain before throwing it aside. "Look, just get out of here. I want at least one of my friends to live."

"No!" Minto replied back as she tried even harder to lift me up. "If I leave, you're coming with me!"

"Minto, listen to me! That ninja star went to deep into my ankle; I won't be able to walk on it now. You have to save yourself!"

"No Oneesama! If you can't get out of here, then I'll stay and die here with you!" Minto yelled back at me hugging me tightly. Her tears spilled down onto my chest, and I knew right then that there was no way I could convince her to leave.

I hugged her back and my eyes became teary again. "…I'm sorry Minto…" I whispered softly to her.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Oneesama. We couldn't stop our friends' deaths from happening. There's nothing we could've done……"

What? Why did Minto stop speaking? Suddenly, she coughed a large amount of blood onto my chest. My face became pale as I looked down at her. "…Minto. Minto, are you…" I stopped mid-sentence. Every time one of us asked that question, a person ended up dead. I looked at Minto worried, but carefully. Nothing seemed wrong…but once I stopped my hug and pulled my arms back, I saw the problem. She had been shot right through the sides of her chest. "…Minto…" She coughed up more blood. "Minto!!"

"Oneesama…" She said shakily looking deep into my sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry…I guess I'm going to die too…"

"No! Shut up Minto! Don't talk like that!"

"Oneesama…my wound is too fatal…" I knew she was going to die, but I tried to deny the fact any way I could. I could feel my tears leave my eyes and travel down my face. Minto's eyes widened at my tears, but she showed off a soft smile. "Oneesama…you need to survive and get out of here. P-Please don't forget any of us…" She winced from her pain and coughed up even more blood. She started to inch her face closer to mine. "Oneesama…I'm begging you…please never forget that…" I knew she was trying to kiss me, but in the state she was in she would die before she made it. So I helped her by softly pressing my lips against hers, my tears mixing with her own. Even in her near death state, I could easily taste the mint tea on her lips. I held the kiss there for a few seconds before slowly pulling away. "…I…love…you…" And with her final breath, she closed her eyes and passed away in my arms.

I screamed out her name and hugged her corpse tight to my body, millions of tears falling off my cheeks and onto her face. "Minto…please no…anyone but you…. PLEASE NO MINTO!! COME BACK!!" I yelled that out shaking her body slightly. I knew she was dead now, and she would never come back…but I still wanted to believe. However, after a few minutes of just sitting there with Minto's corpse in my arms, all that hope had been shattered.

When I finally opened my eyes a few minutes later, they were almost blinded by tears, but I could clearly see that the café was on fire. Every wall was burning. I was too busy crying over Minto's death to notice. But I knew if I didn't get out of the café in a matter of minutes, the walls would crumble down on top of me. I stood up straight again keeping Minto in my arms. I ignored the pain in my ankle and I ran for the door. I ran full speed at it, and actually knocked the door down when I hit it.

I stood outside of the burning Café Mew Mew. I noticed that dozens of people had crowded around watching the blaze, but they were even more shocked when they saw me come out.

"Look! It's a Mew Mew!" A person said.

"But look! She's holding her teammate!" Another stated.

"That girl in her arms in dead! What did that wolf Mew kill her teammate or something?!"

"Why would she be crying if she killed her own teammate on purpose?"

It's true, I was still crying. It was so unlike me, the mature one of the group, but it was just so devastating to believe that I was the only one _left_ of the group. I looked down at Minto. "…I so sorry Minto…" I sobbed quietly as I kissed her cold, dead lips.

After about 20 minutes time, someone had called the fire department and a few fire trucks came and put out the blaze. All the walls had crumbled down, leaving just a big pile of burnt walls and ashes.

I walked over to one of the people in the crowd. The woman I was walking to backed away slightly in fear of me, but when I told her my request, her face turned serious. "I ask that you please gather my all friend's family and other close friends to them to perform a funeral for them all: Minto Aizawa, Ichigo Momomiya, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, Ryou Shirogane, and Keiichiro Akasaka. And please make sure my friend Minto is buried peacefully." The women nodded as she took Minto out of my arms and held her in her own. I smiled sadly down at Minto before looking back at the demolished Café Mew Mew.

I decided to slowly walk in; it's not like anyone could stop me at this moment. I climbed over every wall remembering all the fun times I've had here with my friends. But what I saw next really surprised me. I ran over to the object I saw on the ground and picked it up. It was the letter I was going to give to Minto! How did it survive the fire?! I really didn't have the answer to that one. I ripped open the slightly burnt package and unfolded the letter and read it silently to myself.

_Dear Minto,_

_I know you have always respected me as your older sister, in fact that's the only thing you call me, and you adore me as your idol. I have to admit it does get annoying at times, but you always seem very cute to me when you do. You are probably the closest friend I have, and I think I'm starting to develop feelings for you. I already know you feel the same way about me. Please meet me in the bird sanctuary after work; I want to give you something._

_Sincerely,_

_Zakuro Fujiwara_

I smiled down at the letter after I finished reading it. When I felt a strong breeze come by, I let the letter slip out of my fingers and float away in the wind. When I couldn't see the letter anymore, I cried one final tear.

You only realize that you would miss your friends after they're gone…

**A.N. Well, there's the first chapter. I really don't know if this should be rated M or not, but I put the rating as M just to be safe. I don't know if this should be classified as horror or tragedy, but that will only be for this chapter. Most of the other chapters will have lots of adventure and action in it. And yes, Zakuro loves Minto in this story, but since Minto's dead there won't be much romance. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Discovering the Killer

**Finally, I got the second chapter of this story done. This chapter is much shorter than the first one…but the first one had a lot more happening in it, and it was the main part and most painful and saddest part of the story. Oh…none of the other chapters will have gore like that one did. Anyways…hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**The 7 Gems; Bring Back Tokyo Mew Mew**

I had left the café a while ago, 1 hour ago to be precise. I transformed back to normal after the crowd had disappeared, and I was just walking down the streets of Tokyo, trying desperately to hold back any more tears from falling.

But I made a mistake. Every time I'm walking around in Tokyo in public, I always wear a hat so that it covered my face and hid my identity. But no, this time I forgot. I only remembered when I heard a random fan girl yell, "OH MY GOD!! IT'S ZAKURO FUJIWARA!!" Seriously though, who could blame me for forgetting? I happen to be focusing on much bigger things right now, like my friends' deaths…

Minutes later, no, more like _seconds_ later, dozens of fan girls and fan boys had crowded around me. They were squealing in joy and shoving papers and pens in my face.

"I can't believe it's really her!"

"Can I have your autograph Zakuro?!"

"Wee! It's Zakuro Fujiwara!!"

Somehow, I was able to squirm out of that group of crazed fans. At the moment, I** really** didn't feel like signing any autographs for people. I quickly walked away from them, but my pacing quickly became calmer, since none of them seemed to notice that I left.

After a few minutes of walking, I stopped and took a deep breath. I looked around the area that I was in. Seriously, I had no idea where I was walking to; I'm just walking to random places. I suddenly noticed a young girl sitting on a bench near to me. She had shiny, lilac-purple hair, gorgeous hair; in fact, she had the exact same colour and hair style as me. It was hard to tell from where I'm standing, but I think her eyes are a bluish colour-like a deep ocean of mysterious sapphires. Her skin was pale, and she wore a purple sweater with pockets and smooth, jet black pants. She also wore a beautiful silver cross necklace that had a rainbow stone in the centre of it, causing the necklace to stand out. She was very pretty for her age, which seemed to be around twelve or so.

Without even thinking, I sat down beside her on the bench. But I don't even think she noticed me. I slyly eyed her in the corner of my eye. Something was wrong with this girl…but what…. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid when I figured out what it was; she was crying! Though her tears were silent, they were brutal, completely filled with pain and sadness. They seemed to be the same tears I cried not so long ago. I turned my head to fully look at her. She was holding a picture of someone and staring at it, while her tears fell onto her lap. I actually feel a little sorry for the girl…I'm not sure why though.

"Are you okay, Kid? What are you staring at?" Why I stared speaking, I have no idea. I guess I just wanted to help this poor girl for some reason.

Just after I spoke, the girl's eyes widened and she slowly turned her head to face me. "Y-Y-You're…Z-Zakuro Fujiwara…!" She stuttered as she began to blush.

"Yes, I am," I simply stated in an emotionless tone. I waited for a long time for her to scream or squeal or shove something in my face. But this girl…she did none of those annoying things. She just continued to stare at me. It was creepy actually…a fan who didn't go crazy when they saw me. Wait…is she a fan of me? "What are you staring at?" I repeated.

She blushed more and hesitated before she showed me the picture. I wasn't that surprised when I saw that it was a picture of me. She quickly pulled the picture back and continued to stare at it. "Any reason you're crying for?" This time she hesitated for a long time. I could easily tell she was anti-social like me since it's taking her forever to actually say something. Either that or she was just really nervous and speechless that I'm sitting right beside her and speaking to her.

"You see O-Oneesama…" She blushed at calling me that, "…all my friends just got murdered a few hours ago," My eyes widened, a gasp coming close to escaping my lips, "-and now I have no friends left. Not to mention my mom kicked me out of my house for some unexplainable reason…" She began crying harder now. I couldn't believe it…the same thing that happened to me happened to this girl too. Well, I didn't get kicked out of my house; I left of my own free will, but I mean…her friends got murdered too. That's so…weird.

"Do you know how they died, or why even?" Why do I keep asking her these questions?

"…No, I don't. All seven of us were just hanging out at a café, but then suddenly, we all began getting murdered. For some reason, I survived, but the café we were in caught on fire and crumbled to the ground." I am officially creped out. Why did the same thing happen to her? It has to be the same murderer…so were they aiming to destroy both of our lives? "…Why do you even care?" She whimpered out.

I stared at her for awhile before I softly smiled. Yeah, I smiled…I couldn't believe it either. "Because the same thing happened to me, Kid. All my friends just got murdered at a café too."

"T-They did?" I nodded slowly. She looked at me sadly before turning her head to look away, as if she was apologizing to me.

We both sat there for a while in silence. It felt quite awkward to be honest. "So why did your mom kick you out?"

"I'm honestly not sure," She started. "I was born here in Tokyo, but soon after, my mom, dad, older brother, older sister and I moved to America. Several years later, my father died, and my older sister was devastated. She left our home about 2 years ago and went to Tokyo, and we've never heard of her since then. My older brother felt betrayed that our sister left, and my mother was simply horrified. After awhile of me weeping and sobbing when my sister left, my mother grew tired of it and kicked me out, thinking that I was annoying and useless. The truly sad part is, I loved and respected my older sister so much, but I never even knew what her name was…"

I held a look of pity on my face. She had to bear through all that…and as a young child. "Wait…your mom kicked you out in America, right? How did you get here to Tokyo?"

"I had a friend that lived back in America. After I got kicked out, I went to her house and asked for her help. She offered me to stay with her, which I happily agreed to. A month later, her family decided to move to Tokyo, and they let me come with them seeing as I had no where to go. All this time I have been living at her house, but since she's one of my friends who died, and I can't even go back in her house now…seeing as the house keys were burned in the fire…. And besides, what will her parents say when they find out? They never even liked me much anyway, so they'd probably blame me and kick me out for their daughter's death…"

I felt so sad for this girl, I almost forgot about my own problems for a minute. "Hey kid…what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, it-it's Hissori, Hissori Fuji-"

Unfortunately, for me anyway, I couldn't make out her last name, because that same herd of fans from before were now surrounding her and I, screaming and squealing just like they were before. I shot the coldest glares I could at every single one of them, especially when they shoved more papers and pens and CD's in my face, yet none of them seemed to notice. I eyed the young girl in the corner of my eye, just to see her looking back down at her picture of me, depressed looking, for obvious reasons.

Soon enough, the fans got to me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I was so angry, upset, depressed, scared, and confused at the same time. I shot one more last sad look to the young purple haired girl, before bolting up from the bench and running away as fast as my wolf genes would let me. I knew she was saddened that I had left her…I'll have to apologize to her next time I see her. When I heard those obsessed fans running after me, I doubled the pace I was running at.

After about 10 minutes of running, I stood exhausted in an opening in the middle of a large, lush-green forest, and luckily for me, I escaped from those fans. They get really annoying after the first few weeks.

And then I completely forgot everything…those fans, that girl, where I was, _who_ I was…the only thing my mind was focusing on at the time was my friends. All their deaths…_Minto's_ death…. Tears filled my eyes again. I'm never going to believe or accept that this happened, but I want to know how it happened, and why it happened…better yet, who did it. "…Who would do something this bloodthirsty and cold-hearted to stoop so low and murder the only _family_ I had left?" I whimpered out loud to myself, more tears falling. I shut my eyes tightly, whispering out loud, "I would risk my life to bring them all back to me…"

"Ah! My dragon swords look so much better now!"

My ears perked up at this sudden voice. I quickly wiped my pain-filled tears away on my sleeve, before angling my head to look at where I heard the voice come from…just to see the aliens floating quite a ways above me. If it wasn't for my wolf gene, I probably wouldn't have been able to even hear them.

"Kish! Stop swinging those things around!" I heard Pai scold at the dark green haired alien, but his words appeared to be futile as Kish continued to swing his swords around sharply, as if he was testing them.

Kish smirked, darkly brushing his tongue against the longest end of one of his dragon swords. "Oh relax, will ya? Is the big, bad, emotionless alien afraid of me swinging around my swords, just because they were newly sharpened?" Kish continued to swing his swords around, slashing through the air, his swings nearing Pai every time. I noticed Pai frown and back away slightly, as he slowly reached for something that appeared to be in his pocket. "Like you're one to talk anyway, Pai. Don't pretend like I haven't seen you going crazy with that new gun of yours."

Pai shot the perverted alien a glare, before pulling out a newly modeled gun from his pocket and holding it, almost delicately, as if he were afraid of damaging it, in his hands. He gently rubbed the shiny, black, sturdy metal with his thumb, before averting his eyes back to the other alien, who was still looking at him, a smirk on his face, his fangs showing.

"I happen to find this piece of superb machinery rather interesting. I bought one so I could research its newfound technologies and uses in the hope of inventing several similar to it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever _Pai_," Kish replied with a wave of his hand.

This resulted in the purple haired alien pointing his gun towards Kish, his finger ready to push the trigger if he needed to. "Don't get cocky with me, Kish…"

"Ooh…is that supposed to be threatening?" Kish remained cocky, as he clutched his sharpened dragon swords tighter, holding them in front of his body.

"Hey, hey, don't forget about me!!" I heard Tart finally say. He's such a midget that I could barely see him from all the way down here…. That's so something Ichigo would have said…. I looked away sadly before returning my attention to the aliens. I noticed Tart grab a type of weapon out of a hollister on his right leg that was small yet sharp, and he held it in front of his face. "My sharp ninja star thingy's are so awesome! Heh, heh, and I thought it was cool when I saw a fish shaped like a star! But a weapon shaped like a star is so much cooler!" Tart grinned, staring at his shuriken.

My eyebrow raised slightly as I saw Kish sigh and made his swords vanish into nothingness. He calmly swung his hand at Tart's ninja star, his sharp nails knocking the small, pointy object out of the young alien's hand. "Hey! Don't swing your claws around at me!" Tart growled, annoyed.

"Hmph. Whatever, Short-fry. My dragon swords beat your ninja stars any day," Kish stated, his ego boosting as he flashed a smirk in Tart's direction.

"You take that back!!" Tart demanded in a shout, clawing at Kish, which the teenage alien easily avoided.

After that, I officially stopped listening to their conversation. I was completely shocked. My eyes were fully wide as I now stared down at the ground, my body completely limp and vulnerable. At that moment, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't smell, I couldn't feel, and I couldn't taste…I could only think. Thoughts and conclusions were swimming around wildly in my head, not pleasant ones either. Kish, Tart and Pai…they have…claws, guns, swords, and ninja stars…

**Flashback:**

_Claws, guns, swords, and now ninja stars! What doesn't this killer have?!_

**End of Flashback.**

My eyes widened instantly as a sharp gasp escaped my lips. No…no way. No way, no way, no way! Why would they…how could they…? Why would the aliens kill my friends?! Sure…they used to attack us all the time but…even they wouldn't stoop so low as to doing that! Besides…Kish loved Ichigo…same as Tart did for Pudding and Pai did for Lettuce…. Why the hell would they kill them?! But they…have all the weapons…Kish even has his swords _newly sharpened_. Tears of sadness and newfound anger formed behind my eyes as I scrunched up my hands into fists, my nails digging into the soft, thin skin of my palm. All the clues and evidence…they all led up to this conclusion…it had to be true…

Kish, Tart, and Pai were the ones who murdered all my friends.

**Okay…yeah…that's how I'm going to end the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
